


Brigadier returns

by DoneGhosting



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Melancholy, Officer!Shane, Prince!Ryan, Reunions, aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneGhosting/pseuds/DoneGhosting
Summary: An aggressive reunion between a Brigadier General and his Prince after too long apart for diplomatic reasons.(This is part 1. Part 2 is an immediate continuation)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Brigadier returns

**Author's Note:**

> Shane's melancholy is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He can barely keep his eyes open not even the presence of the king can intimidate him into a semblance of wakefulness. He'd just returned to his missed homeland along with his superiors from the longest and worst possible diplomatic mission.

When they were dismissed from the King's presence, debrief not over but put on hold, he worried perhaps His Majesty could see how relieved he was but the room was full of his superiors and so he allows himself to believe he blended into the background.

Now he walks briskly across the courtyard toward the Officer’s Hall, vision absolutely zeroed in on the direction of his own quarters. Rest so close, so attainable. He doesn't stop in his tracks for anyone and the majority of those who come across him don't even try. He would worry about that but he's just too damn exhausted.

Sweet salvation shows itself in the shape of his door and he practically throws himself at it, opens it to his dark room, left unused for too long, and slams the door shut behind him. He stays for a moment rooted to the spot, forehead pressed against the door, breathing in. The room smells both familiar and different, it must have been cleaned enough for the familiar scents to have diffused. Shane lets the small pack he’s been carrying to drop the floor, he could not leave the contents of this particular pack with the rest of his belongings in the chest on the ship (which should be brought to him soon enough). He takes another breath, righting himself when he feels it.

A metal is pressed into the middle of his back and he's instantly on high alert, he doesn't have a moment to think, he spins around and grabs the object, raising it up and away from his own body, and with his other hand reaching into the darkness to find his assailant. He grabs a shirt but before he can push, his attacker charges forward and slams him back into the door, an arm across his chest. He brings the metal object he had taken down, in an attempt to set himself free but his attacker is faster and grabs his arm hard enough for him to drop it. Shane grunts and tries to do something with his legs but those too get stopped in place, despite his attacker's shorter stature he manages to immobilize him completely, and that hasn't happened too many times before in their history.

"Sloppy Brigadier, very sloppy. What happened? Did you get soft in England?"

Shane growls, "I let you win."

And he gets a scoffed at, "Sure you did,"

"I just got back, I'm exhausted,"

"Excuses, excuses,"

Shane pushes and tries to get out of the hold but he's held fast, "Fucking get off me, Ryan!"

"Is that any way to talk to your prince?"

Shane rolls his eyes, "If you don't let go I'm going to beat your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week...your Highness." And even in the dark Shane can see the spark in Ryan's eyes which means he’s walked right into his trap, things are going exactly as he wants, and Shane is too exhausted to notice to foil his stupid plans.

Ryan gets close and his voice comes out low, "You promise?"

And it really has been so long that it takes a moment for Shane to remember that this is their regular push and pull. In a moment he's got his fists balled in Ryan's shirt and pulls him in, kissing him roughly. Ryan falls into it eagerly and shifts his hold on Shane, getting his hands on his shoulders, almost clutching, pulling him in as much as physically possible. Their kiss morphs, hard press, rough breathing, and biting teeth. He can smell, and feel, and breathe Ryan.

The kiss is almost too rough.

And he can't take it so he pushes him away but Ryan doesn't go far. They're both breathing harshly and Shane spares only a fraction of his thinking to wish the room had been lit up so he could see him better, but then he's pushing away from the door and clutching Ryan's shirt, crushing them roughly together again. He feels his hands might bruise where they grab but the heat burning within him tells him it's okay, tells him to push more, go further, and his mind is nothing but a whir of sensations centered around the man in his arms.

So... he pushes, his hands close around Ryan's face, bringing his mouth impossibly closer. Ryan's a mess of sounds and harsh breaths barely taken between kisses, he's pushing back against Shane and his hands don't rest one place too long, and finally, they land on the fastenings of Shane's jacket pulling jerkily at them until they open, one by one he gets it all undone and lets out a triumphant little sound that spurs Shane on.

He shoves Ryan away, they breathe hard and their eyes are locked, fire, heat, and aggression flow between them slow and heavy like molasses. Ryan cocks his head up, challenging, daring, and Shane has never backed down from his baiting, has gone along willingly and happily, every time. He takes a threatening step closer and Ryan's only reaction is to smirk up at him.

Shane swallows.

It's too dark in the room but Shane can see Ryan's messed up hair and rumpled shirt. The shadows playing on his face make him look like something Shane wants to break apart, and he does.

In a split second, he shoves Ryan backward hard and he loses his balance, ends up on the bed behind him, breath leaving him with an ‘oof’. Shane wastes no time and climbs right on top of him. Sliding his knee up against Ryan's crotch snugly, and enjoying the choked off sound Ryan lets out. He lets his jacket drop to the floor behind him and then allows his weight to drop on Ryan, getting their lips sliding against each other again.

Their push and pull is a familiar dance, their bodies falling into the moves with ease despite the long separation. Clothes flying, mouth seeking, and breaths stuttering, they are desperate for it.

When they fall into each other, exhausted and spent, Ryan keeps them close, refusing to allow for any space between them. When he’s caught his breath he runs his fingers through the hair at Shane’s temple for long moments and then quietly and devoid of any of the challenge in his voice from earlier, “Your hair’s really long.” his tone is really idle but Shane can hear the words he’s not saying with ease because there’s no one around who knows Ryan like he does.

Shane lets go of staring at the ceiling of his dark room, turning to look at Ryan head-on feels like a choice for some reason, “Just my hair? Anything else look different, your highness?” and then he clears his throat because his voice sounds terrible.

Ryan gives him a small smile and his fingers trail down to the unbelievable beard Shane’s grown, “Didn’t you have supplies on that ship?”

“… Maybe I did, maybe not.”

Ryan rolls his eyes but then comes close to press a soft kiss to his lips, fingers curl behind his ear, and he lets the kiss stretch for long sweet moments.

When he pulls away, he’s still close enough that Shane can see him clearly even in the darkness.

“Come with me and I’ll get you feeling right again.”

It makes Shane pause because Ryan says _feeling_ instead of _looking_ and this lodges something in his throat. Can Ryan see? Can he see through Shane and know that there’s something inside that built itself up in a way he can’t undo, something tangled and foggy, so foggy he can’t decipher it himself?

Shane swallows.

“Yeah okay,” he says faintly.

Ryan smiles and starts nudging him up, into his clothes as he gets dressed as well. Shane remembers his pack and grabs it.

“You don’t need to bring anything, I still have some of your clothes in my room.”

It stuns Shane momentarily, the fact that some of his things are still with Ryan, it’s not something he thought of this whole time and yet hearing it send a burst of warmth through him. Finally, a feeling he can identify and enjoy.

He smiles at Ryan, “I know, but I need this with me. There’s stuff I wanna show you.”

Ryan perks up immediately, “Souvenirs?”

“You’ll see.” he chuckles.

They step out into the light and head towards the Prince’s wing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really trying to write the full-on smut but then... I didn't want to. (Is it normal now to bookmark a fic and Not leave a comment?)
> 
> Please let me know if I messed up on tagging or missed anything!
> 
> Don't repost anywhere else.


End file.
